School Starts Now
by Ariana Fortigue
Summary: Drabbles about Percy's school life in Goode after the war. Chapter Four: Family is up!
1. First Day

**Okay, this is my first time writing a first person's view so I don't know how is it. Please tell me! Flames are accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl who writes nonsense for fun and fails in Greek. I can assure you, I'm NOT rick Riordan.**

**Summary: It's Percy's first day back at Goode after the Titan War, and he looks very different. Read the reactions of two students in Goode about him!**

Goode Highschool, New york

Students are pouring through the wide gates of Goode, meeting up with their friends, chatting and exchanging holiday experiences. Of course, it's the first day of school after summer break.

Jocks and school queens are flirting with anyone new who caught their eyes. Geeks are comparing notes and books, nobodies are, well, simply milling about. Though none of that now. Let's take a look what Goode's Top School Queen is thinking.

Cathelline POV

Well, Goode is always, like, the same. Pooh, sooooo la~me. I wish those boys are at least better-looking, although James is quite handsome too. And he's the captain of the football team! Sooo sporty! I think he'll make a nice boyfriend for a while… but, oh! They allllways get boring. Catty, do you want some chocolates? Cath, do you like the roses? Bo~ring!

Anyway, that's just the problem! I can control all the boys in Goode with a smile and a wink. What's the fun in that! Seriously! I wish there will be much more sensible and handsome boys. Anyway, I was talking, not gossiping, just talking, with my girls about whose lip gloss is shinier, (mine of course) and the latest gossip at school.

While I was showing off my new Prada limited edition leather handbag, I caught a glimpse of the hottest guy I've ever seen. He just walked down the other hallway and I couldn't take my mind off him. I mean, he was sooo hot! Like super-godly-spicy- hot! I don't think I've seen him before. I only saw the side of his face for suuuch a short second, but still, he looked sooo good. He must be a new student. I wonder if I have the same class as the guy…

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~_ The school bell rung and students rushed into their homerooms, not wanting to be late on the first day. Among them was a girl. She's quite timid and quiet, so nobody gives her much notice.

Veronica POV

I sighed as I entered homeroom. The start of high school again….I took my seat and got ready for my Greek Myth lessons. I scan around the room, there were twenty students. There was my boyfriend, William Josh who is a great basketball player, and my friend, Lee Clarine who is interested in art and mythology. There were also a few other friends and I don't know the rest of the class. Soon the teacher came in and started to mark the attendance.

"Lee Clarine?"

"Here."

"Jake Melson?"

"Still asleep, ma'am."

Someone behind me answered. The teacher ignored it.

"Perseus Jackson?"

... No answer.

Perseus Jackson? Wait, that name sounds familiar. Oh, I remember, we were in the same English lesson last year. I think his name is Percy. Good guy, though we didn't talked much. He wasn't quite good in his subjects, as I recalled. If I'm not mistaken, he blew up the music room on Orientation Day.

"Perseus Jackson?"

Oh no, the teacher is starting to get very angry.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"I'm here!"

The door burst open, swinging right open and missing the teacher by a few centimeters. In the doorway stood… Whoa.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in the doorway, panting slightly, his bag swung across his broad shoulders, is the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. I must make an appointment with my family doctor for an optical check. I mean, sure, Percy had been quite good looking last year, and received two or three love notes, but this, this being couldn't be human.

Percy Jackson is seriously drop-dead gorgeous.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I left my school bag at home so I kinda have to go back to get it. Then I bumped into a lady so she dropped all her groceries and I helped her picked it up, and… Erm, why are you guys looking at me like that? Do I still have chocolate syrup on my face?"

Jesus! Is he that oblivious? The whole class laughed at him but the teacher was still mad.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GO AND TAKE A SEAT IMMEDIATELY!"

"Oh, alright." He started walking to the back of the class where there is an empty table. Then he stopped and turned back to the teacher. "Oh, and please call me Percy."

Before the teacher could explode, Percy turned back around and walked to the empty seat. The teacher's face is colored an incredible shade of red and purple. Wow, he sure knows how to piss people off.

After the teacher (finally) calmed down, she finished taking the attendance and started lecturing us on the basic usage of Greek and its alphabets.

I secretly glanced at him and noticed that several girls were staring at him. Some even tried get his attention but he absolutely did not notice them. He was too busy doodling on a piece of paper from what I could make out. How could he!

The lesson is advanced Greek Mythology, everyone was trying to figure out what the teacher was talking about, and even the teacher needs to look in the textbook while talking to check if she's correct.

After half the lesson, which is about 30 minutes, he's still not paying attention! He'd better; the teacher is starting to ask questions. Hmm… the name of the Twelve Olympians and their scarce animals… now what is it again?

Oh, the teacher just called on Percy. She had probably caught him on not paying attention. I don't think he'll know the answer though, should I help him? I'm not really sure with my answers though…

Wait, what? Did he just answer it correctly plus all the Olympians' symbol of power too? How did he get so good in class? Or maybe… thinking back on it, he seems to be only good at Greek and Marine Life. Hmm… wonder why?

Cathelline POV

Oh wowie! It's him, the hottest guy that I saw before class! Percy Jackson? I thought he was a fresh man last year? Urgh, who cares?

Wow, imagine that I'm having my first class with him. Loooovely! Wait, there are so many girls looking at him! Didn't they _know _that the hottest guy in school always belong to me? I better get to him first as soon as possible before he is hooked up by others.

But he soooo ignorant! I've been trying to get his attention for the entire class and he didn't even _look_ at me! Never mind, the hottest are always harder to get, but I'll have him wrapped around my little finger by the end of the day! I don't believe he is going to choose other girls over me. No girls around here have any kind of beauty near mine, and they're too scared to fight for a guy that _I_ want. Ha, ha.

All through the entire day, Percy attracted the attention of almost all the Goode students. Though he doesn't know that. Ah, well.

At the end of the day, all the girls had given up on trying to catch his attention. Too bad they'll start trying again tomorrow, or the rest of the year at that.

Percy POV

Whelp. Today's the first day back at Goode, and it feels weird. Like something's wrong. Maybe it's because I'm going to the same school for the second year. Huh, must be.

**Review please!**


	2. The Better Swimmer

**Wow**, **14 reviews for one chapter? Thank you so, so much for those who had reviewed or choose this story as one of your favorite stories! I had taken the time to PM those of you who had reviewed in the first chapter to thank you, and if I had left anyone out, please forgive me. Starting from this chapter, I won't PM you anymore except when you had asked a question or when I really, really want to tell you something, alright?**

**Disclaimer: I'm still a girl, at least I am since I last checked the mirror, which is about five seconds ago. No, I am NOT Rick Riordan.**

**Summary: What will happen when Percy made a bet with an enemy, to have a competition to see who the better swimmer is? **

Goode Highschool

Today's going to be a new page in history for Goode's sports stature. Goode has always been reputable among schools for its compatible basketball team. But that's it, due to lack of equipment. They don't have space to own field large enough to play football, or a volleyball court, or netball, or rugby. Nor did they have a swimming pool. That is, until now.

Goode has authorize many a donation for the school, and after considerable bargaining, conversing, yelling, and generally black-mailing, the headmaster finally received a low price to construct a new swimming pool for the school.

A few months later, a new building could be seen just by the school. It's a rather flat and wide closed up building with half a roof, so that sunlight can still shine in on the indoor pool.

The school had put up a notice for all students who are interested in joining the swimming team to sign up. Being a Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson just _couldn't _pass up the chance to swim, and naturally signed up.

Today being the first day of choosing members of the swim team, a lot of students gathered in front of the new building. Or maybe it's because not many of them had seen the pool, it being built behind the teacher's parking lot and the doors to it always locked.

Percy arrived just in time to see the new swimming coach walk up to the doors and unlock it. Everyone walked in to see the new pool for themselves.

There was only one word to describe the pool: enormous. Or humungous. Or extra, extra, super large. But that's more than one word.

The pool was almost four times the size of a normal Olympic sized swimming pool, and it's deep too. On one end, the one that's facing the entrance, is about 5 feet deep, and the other end is 11 feet deep. It was as if the school board wanted the students to participate in every water sport available to make up for their lack of other sports.

Everyone was, in lack of better terms, gob smacked. Most of them had come to a stand-still and their mouth's opening and closing like a fish'. Percy? He almost whooped and cheered in joy and had to restrain himself for jumping into the pool right then and there, with his clothes still on and his bag on his shoulder.

Percy was thinking of how fun the pool can be. _Imagine, I can swim in school every single day! I'm going to come early tomorrow just to swim here! _Then he thought, _Ha, think of Wise Girl's face if she knows that I'll come early to school willingly._

After the initial shock, everyone got back control of their bodies and started moving about, chatting and talking, excited. The coach blew his whistle so loud he nearly deafened all the students standing near him. Everyone turned to face the coach, some have hands covering their ears, afraid of the coach blowing his whistle the second time.

"Those of you who had signed up, go change now! GO, GO, GO!" The coach shouted, pointing at the changing rooms. Walking to the changing rooms, Percy kept thinking that the coach reminds him of a satyr at camp.

Ten minutes later all the students who have signed up are all gathered beside the pool, the other students sitting on the bleachers all around the pool. The boys are wearing blue and white swimming trunks, while the girls are wearing blue and white one-piece.

Percy couldn't wait to feel the water glide over his skin, and to breath in water again. Being a son of Poseidon certainly has its perks. Just then, Percy felt someone grabbed his shoulder from behind. Percy turned around to see Edwin, one of the school jocks sneering at him.

Edwin is a year older than Percy, and is the star basketball player at Goode, and has the muscles to prove it. No one really likes him because of his pompous attitude, but because of his fame, there's still an 'Edwin Fan Girls Club' at Goode.

In Percy's first year here at Goode, Edwin had immediately pinned him as a 'nobody' and a 'weakling'. He had ganged up with a couple of other students to pick on Percy, but the others had quickly learned than the black-haired boy can put up quite a real fight, and had backed off.

Edwin though, still looked down on Percy, and likes to brew up a fight with him whenever possible. Some people thought that Edwin _was_ stronger than Percy; some thought he was stupid, and his fan girls still thinks that he's the best. Percy himself thought that Edwin reminded him of a male version of a certain extremely strong and stubborn daughter of Ares.

"So itsy bitsy Percy is going to swim, huh?" he sneered. "I bet you couldn't even swim 30 meters without passing out."

Percy shrugged of the hand on his shoulder and glared half-heartedly at the older boy. When you've met as much monsters that are bent on eating you for lunch as Percy had, other things just seemed to slide of you like water droplets on glass with no problem at all.

Percy replied, "If I were you, Edwin, I wouldn't say that."

"Ha! Scared that you'll lose?" Edwin taunted. Percy just rolled his eyes. The coach starting to shout something again and Percy was irritated at waiting so long to get in the water.

"Tell you what, Edwin. I challenge you to a competition. See who can swim the longest distance without resting. The loser has to run around the entire school ten times wearing only his swimming trunk and sing a ridiculous song. Deal?"

Edwin smirked, which made Percy think of a pig with a mouthful of porcupines trying to smile. "Deal, Jackson."

When it was time to swim, they dived into the pool at the same time and started swimming. Percy had thought to use his powers, but thrown that thought away almost immediately. He wanted to win this fair and square.

They swam for ten minutes straight, still within 2 meters range of each other. Even after the other students grouped back to the shallow part of the pool, still hey swam on.

After another ten minutes, Edwin's muscles are tiring, and his confidence at winning is faltering. Even though he had the best sports reputation at Goode, he surely can't swim for twenty minutes non-stop. Edwin glanced at Percy, who was swimming a faster than him off to his side. _Why hasn't he given up yet?_

Percy had never felt better in weeks! The feel of water all around him made his senses tingle, and cause him to feel care-free and refreshed. Even after swimming twenty minutes straight, he felt more energized then he had _before_ he went in the pool. By that time the other students had noticed the competition going on between them, are betting on who's the winner.

Things can't be said the same for Edwin though. His muscles are starting to feel sore, and he was completely exhausted. He thought of Percy who was ahead of him, and suddenly felt very angry.

I'm _the sports champion here, _he thought. _He can't beat me._ And with that thought in mind, Edwin put on a burst of speed, ignoring his protesting muscles, desperate to close the distance between the younger teen. His muscles didn't appreciate the extensive exercise, and started to cramp together, rather painfully.

One second, Edwin was swimming just fine, albeit very exhausted, the next he was drowning.

A girl sitting on the bleachers spotted the basketball player swinging his arms wildly, trying to stay afloat, and screamed. The screaming attracted the other students' attention, and for a while all they could do was scream, pointing at Edwin, or stood gaping at the drowning teen in horror. Not one of them thought to do something, until the girl who started the screaming snapped out of it and ran to inform the coach, who had gone outside.

Percy, who had finally heard all the screaming, turned around to find the boy who had picked on him so often drowning.

Damning the consequences, Percy swam back towards Edwin and grabbed hold of him tightly, manipulating the water to push them towards the side of the pool. The coach came in just in time to help Percy drag Edwin, who was already half-unconscious out of the pool.

Edwin sputtered and water came out his nose and mouth, spraying everyone near him. The students hurriedly backed away from him. The coach kneeled down beside Edwin and patted him on his back, "Lad, are you alright?"

"Y… yes," Edwin coughed, still shocked from the near-drowning experience. The coach nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer, and turned towards Percy who was standing on the sidelines. "You, boy, have amazing swimming talents. Want to join the team as captain?"

Percy grinned. Today was officially his best day in Goode. Not only did he get a chance to humiliate Edwin, he was chosen to be captain of the swim team! Maybe luck is finally turning for Percy after more than four years of continued bad luck.

"Of course I want to, coach."


	3. Love Letters

**Summary: Percy's oblivious, Okay, everyone gets that. But how can he not get it wh****e****n girls at Goode High start sending him love letters? **

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl. Now, those who still think I'm Rick Riordan, tell me your name and I'll book you a place in the nearest mental hospital. **

Goode High School

The student body of Goode High consists of almost three thousand students, and more than half were girls. So, when two-third of the female population of Goode High having a crush on the same person, you'd think said person will notice it and have some sort of reaction to it.

Unless said person is Percy Jackson.

Almost all the boys in the school look at him with jealousy, dislike or down right hatred in their eyes. Almost all girls goggle at him when he passes by, or even taking to squealing, excited when he speaks to them or jumping up and down when he looked at them. Almost all the teachers there shake their head in amusement when they saw him, pretty much the worst in academics and the best in sports and the only student that make them want to cry and laugh at the same time. Everyone in Goode High knew this. All except Percy himself.

So when he open his locker one Monday and found it flooded to the brim with love letters and present from the girls pouring out to meet him and smack him in the face, his reaction to it wasn't as expected from the typical high school guy.

"Whoa! What's all this," he mumbled to himself in huge surprise, picking up a perfumed letter from the huge pile on the floor and opening it.

Inside is a photo of a girl with blond hair and dark brown eyes. She looked about 14. There's also another pink love-shaped paper. Percy reads what supposed to be the girl's name and a phone number and a line saying something like 'SEES CLANS ME APOLLO' with a small heart drawn next to it.

Percy was still looking at the card trying hard to decipher what the sentence mean when one of his friends on the swim team walked over.

Xavier was tall and lanky, but he had a deep tan and strong arm muscles. He's an African - American, which resulted in a bad boy gangster look, despite that he is really funny and cool, and Xavier's really overprotective of his girlfriend, Alicia. But that doesn't matter right now.

He walked over to where Percy was, still trying to figure out the meaning of the nonsense word, successfully managing to interpret it as 'SEEPAL CLAL ME SONO.

"Hey, what's up Perce? " He asked walking over and picking up another letter. He took a look at it and his eyes grew wide.

"Hi, Xavier. Nothing. Just, what's all this? What does it say?" Percy asked his friend and showing Xavier the letter and picture he was holding.

Xavier's eyes, still wide, scanned over the card and picture. "It's Sophie Halle, you know, the hottest girl two grades below us! I know you have dyslexia, but who wouldn't recognize her picture! "Xavier answered, his eyes, if possible, growing even wider.

"Huh, so it's that girl. So why'd you think she sent me her picture and phone number?" Percy asked, confusion written all on his face.

Xavier rolled his eyes. _Is he really _that _clueless__?_ "Sophie obviously wants you to call her, duh!"

"Why?"

Xavier's jaw dropped to the ground. "Really, Perce. Almost every girl at Goode High wants to talk to you and you don't even know why?"

Percy scrunched up his eyebrows, a frown in his face, clearly processing the information. Xavier sighed,_ finally, I can't take any more of his cluelessness__,_he thought. He turned and walked away, waving back to Percy. "So, I'm going to class, Perce."

"Wait, Xavier!" Percy called out, breaking out of whatever he's thinking. "D' you know why girls want to talk to me? Xavier! Hey! Tell me!

Xavier turned around slowly to look at his friend, wearing a _you-are-utterly-out-of-your-mind_ look, and said, "You are hopeless."

He then turned and walked away, leaving Percy staring dumbly at the pile of letters piled at his feet.

**Poor Percy! Wish him a good luck trying to figure it out! This chapter came from Percy's obliviousness to Annabeth in TBotL. If he can't figure out that a girl likes him when she kissed him on the lips, I doubt he'll be able to figure love letters out. **

**Anyway, sorry about the delay in getting this chapter written out. We're – the Midnight Revenges, that is- working very hard to get a new HP story done. Again, I apologize for the long wait. The next chapter might take quite some time too. **


	4. Family

**Hello, long time no see! Sorry for the delay, but I'm having quite an author's block, thus the slow update rate. Well, I'll stop keeping you from the story then. Let the story begin! **

**Disclaimer: Firstly, I'm not male. Secondly, I'm not named Rick. Thirdly, I don't write books. So NO, I don't own Percy Jackson. Or any other character's that you recognize for that matter. **

**Summary: A picture, Percy, and a random OC. Not much of a plot, really.**

Goode High, Manhattan

Lianna is a sensible girl. She's clever, studious and prides herself on her observation skills. At Goode, her friends ask her advice on many things, varying from boys, clothes, and homework to pets and how to use the oven.

She understands things fast, understands people faster. There's only one person in school who she doesn't really understand, and he currently just walked into her classroom, asking for her.

Percy Jackson, age sixteen, Captain of the Goode Swim team, hottest and most wanted guy in the school – strike that, hottest guy in the whole New York- just walked in the classroom in the middle of History, asking for Lianna Jane.

Percy Jackson confused her. Last term, he was cute, yes, but still a normal guy. This term, he suddenly seemed to be a girl's dream 'prince' in shining armor. Though the biggest change Lianna can detect is his mannerisms.

I seemed like he was a totally different person before. Last term, Percy Jackson was more… pensive, withdrawn. Something seemed to be always on his mind, and he moved around like he was carrying a heavy burden. Come to think of it, he was more fidgety too, like he expects something bad to happen anytime. It got worse as summer drew near, but over the break he seemed to have shed those burdens weighing him down.

He was more carefree, walking around greeting friends, wearing that heart melting lopsided grin of his. He was happier and more carefree. Lianna might be wrong, but it was as if he escaped from a cage that has been clamped down around him from a long, long time. Percy Jackson also seemed more confident. He's acting more relaxed, but there seemed to be something different. It's like there's a… a fire, a fire that can be seem burning in him now. Like he had gone through hardships, and had overcome them. Lianna wasn't sure what he went through, but one thing's for sure. Over the summer, Percy Jackson has grown up.

Back to the present, Lianna's teacher, Mrs. Flanace, nicknamed Fan Faced and not without reason, is a very strict teacher. In her class, no one ever disobeys the unspoken rule of no talking, no fooling around and no inattention or disruption of the class if they know what's good for them. Percy Jackson just made the mistake of disrupting the class, the most important rule of all.

Lianna fully expected Mrs. Flanace to object Percy Jackson's request and to give him detention, but before she can open her mouth, Percy beat her to it first.

Putting on the most agreeable face Lianna has ever seen, Percy flashed a stunning smile at Mrs. Flanace, 'Thanks, Mrs. Flanace.' Percy turned to the class expectantly, 'Lianna Jane?'

Lianna eyed the still gobsmacked and unresponsive teacher carefully. Standing up, she followed Percy out into the hallway.

Once outside, Percy looked at her, a strange mixture of anxiousness, amusement and embarrassment on his face. Lianna raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Smiling a wry smile, Percy asked, 'Lianna Jane, right?' At her nod, he continued, 'Erm, Lianna, is your locker A16B4?' Mystified, Lianna, nodded again. Percy scratched the back of his head, a gesture she often seen him do. 'Erm, well, you see, my locker's above yours, and I accidentally put something of mine through yours instead of mine just now. Can you help get it for me? It's very important.

'Oh, okay.' Lianna was surprised. She never knew Percy Jackson's locker was beside hers, and it's already weeks into the school year. She was supposed to be observant!

When they reached her locker she sneaked a look at the locker above hers- A15A4. What those Percy Jackson fan girls and gossip queens wouldn't give to get the number! Maybe that's why Percy doesn't let people know his locker number. Lianna was convinced that no one can slip past her notice every single day without consciously doing it.

Lianna turned the combination needed to open her locker while Percy averted his eyes from it respectfully. When she opened it, a photo that wasn't hers slipped out. Percy sighed in relief seeing it. Lianna picked the photo up, turning it over curiously.

There were five people in the photo, in the main focus, that is. Percy was in the middle, and all their hands were on each other's shoulders, each of them leaning forwards towards the camera.

Starting from the left, there was a girl with spikey black hair, her heavily eyeliner-ed eyes stunningly blue, lighted up like the bright sky and her mouth pulled into a smirk-like smile. Beside her and next to Percy was a dark-haired boy. Lianna couldn't tell if he was younger or older than her – he looked young, but seemed old. He actually looked like he was dragged into the photo, arms grudgingly placed on Percy's and the black haired girl's shoulders, and he was pushed to lean forwards by the girl. He was glaring half-heartedly at the camera, trying to hide a smile, eyes filled with mirth.

Then there was a blond haired girl beside Percy. She was seriously beautiful, and she was smiling at the camera with a natural superior expression on her face, her stormy grey eyes looking almost silver in her happiness. Lianna turned her attention to the last person, he has curly brown hair and a goatee. He was smiling sincerefully, like something really worth celebrating had just happened. For one moment, Lianna thought she saw two horns on the boy's head, but she blinked and it was gone.

Percy himself looked like all his dreams have come through. He looked so happy in the photo. Lianna can' help wondering why. There were other people in the background, two identical looking boys being chased by a brown haired girl, a burly girl wearing a –wait, was that a war helmet?! No, just a party hat, how weird, a thin guy talking with the burly girl and several other people too far away to see. There was a house in the photo too. They all look like they're somewhere outside of the city.

'Uhhem,' Percy suddenly coughed. Startled, Lianna almost dropped the photo. Her face heated up at the realization that she had been looking at Percy's photo for such a long time. Embarrassed, she passed the photo to Percy.

Percy, looking at the photo, smiled. He held it carefully, like it was something really precious. Lianna couldn't suppress her curiosity. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. 'Who are they?' she asked, pointing at the photo in Percy's hand.

Percy stared at the photo, a smile tugging at his lips. He seemed to be in deep thought. After a while, Percy finally spoke up. 'They're my…' he hesitated, his eyes flashing with an unknown emotion. '…family.' He was smiling when he said that, his voice firm.

'Oh.' Seeing him smile like that, so full of emotion, Lianna felt that no more words said was better. She can't help but smile, too.

**Whew, that was the longest chapter I've ever written, believe me or not! Please tell me if it's any good. Oh, and to not confuse yourself, think of this fic as several different one-shots placed into one place, not as a continuous story, alright?**


End file.
